Doomsday
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Down at the future Kazoo residence, things get, well, out of hand. Rated for some... quirky points... Sequal to... I guess Bloo who? I dunno.


Doomsday-Part One 

Chapter one- The havoc begins…

Author's Note- Hi

One day there was an explosion and everyone died. The End. Yay. :)

Author's note (for real this time)- Ahem, sorry about that. My stupid dialogue writer came back into the studio again. (Curse her…) Anyway, this is a new future story, so… enjoy it… while you can, mwahahaha… Hey don't you give me that hand gesture, you stupid dialogue writer! Wait… who knew she knew that gesture? OO

"Hey, Tessa," Honey said walking up to her 29-year-old creator, "You're home from the theater early today." Tessa weakly smiled.

"Yeah, it's flu season, you know. I think I caught it," Tessa said. Honey cocked her head.

"You should probably stay off your feet for a day or so," she smiled. Tessa merely nodded. Mac walked into the room with a generous look to his face, (not that I know how that looks, I'm just saying…)

"Hey I could watch everybody while you're sick," he offered.

"NO! AAH! THE HORROR!" Honey shrieked running in circles. This had been a peculiar year for everybody. Mac was trying to prove to everyone that he could take care of everybody (normally ending horribly), Tessa was working longer, Bloo was always trying to parent well (except he knew nothing about children except that they had to be fed,) Bonnie Bloo and Gloo were fighting a lot, Charlie was getting beat up by bullies and freaking out every time the new girl, Lizzie, started talking to him, and Honey… well… she seemed to be… let's just say this nice because she's glaring holes in the back of my head as I type this… she seemed to be gaining a lot of weight for the past few months. Ow. That hurt, Honey.

Mac sighed a rejected sigh. Couldn't anyone see that he was trying his best?

"Please, Tessa. I know I can do it this time," Mac begged. Tessa scratched her head.

"Just as long as you can keep everyone quiet," she finally replied, "I have a headache…" Mac grinned and walked his wife to their room. Honey twitched.

"Aw, man. Tessa must have BRAIN damage…" she muttered. Bloo came up to Honey, holding Bonnie Bloo and Gloo by their ears.

"Okay this is it! I've had enough!" Bloo shouted over his kid's bickering, "Would you just please shut them up?"

"SSH! Okay, what's going on?" Honey asked them.

"Gloo said you were fat and I said 'No! Mommy not fat!' And then Gloo started pulling my ears and-," Bonnie Bloo sputtered.

"Oh, shut up, B.B.!" Gloo yelled, "You're such a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!" And another fight started. Honey sighed painfully. Bloo looked at her in concern.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with the flu, I'll be in bed…" Honey groaned sickly, "Could you, um, stop that?"

"Uh, stop?" Bloo said helplessly to B.B. and Gloo. They looked up at him and stopped. Bloo stared at the two incredulously. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Throw B.B. in a pit of piranhas!" Gloo squealed jumping up and down, "That would be so cool!"

"I don't want to be eaten by fishies!" B.B. wailed. Bloo rolled his eyes.

"He was joking, Bonnie," Bloo said.

"No I wasn't."

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GLOO, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Bloo shouted. Gloo just grinned with succession. Then the front door opened, and Charlie came in covered in cuts and bruises.

"Hey, Char- Ooh! Ouch! Bruce gotcha good today didn't he?" Bloo winced.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Charlie mumbled miserably. Mac came back from his room and greeted Charlie.

"Hey, buddy, you doin' ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, groggy, but fine," his son replied with a smile, "Um, are they killing each other again?" he hinted.

"Um, no," Bloo hinted glaring at Gloo who was biting on his little sister's ear causing her to explode in a series of wails and unintelligible shrieks. "I SAID NO!" he repeated. Gloo snarled at his father and stomped off.

"Charlie, Mom and Honey are sick today," Mac said, "So, you need to play quietly today, Okay?"

"Sure, Dad. Which sitter are you hiring?" Mac chuckled at Charlie's words.

"We're not hiring anybody, I'm watching you," he said triumphantly. Charlie's eyes widened and he looked at Bloo who was pretending to slit his throat. Mac tuned around and glared at Bloo.

"Um, my throat's itchy," Bloo lied. Mac sighed and shook his head. This was going to be… A LONG DAY! (Dun dun DUN!) But I'll just shorten it to five chapters. (Dun dun DUN!)

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**(Dun dun DUN!) Would you cut that out?**


End file.
